Love with Ladies
by Chandelier-sama
Summary: Companion to Drabbles with Demons, which is NOT OVER. More 100word oneshots this time, making fun of straight yuri, or rather girls falling madly in love with girls. NEW DRABBLE! Is paedophilia becoming a fad, or is it just my imagination?
1. Sango and Kagome

A/N: DwD is not over! 

Kagome sucked up the last of her milkshake, and tried not to sigh. All the boys in the universe had suddenly horribly died by cutting their heads off while brushing their hair. So, she was trying this out rather than turning to Jaken.  
Kagome fluttered her eyelashes at Sango.   
Sango coughed, and replied in a voice two octaves lower than usual.   
Um, so...  
Sango responded in her disturbingly low voice.  
Wonder what's going on in the afterlife with all the dead men.  
Sango snorted. Miroku's probably pissed off because no girls died.  
Guess what?  
  
I'm pregnant!


	2. Kikyo and Kagome

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, and yes, those pairings will be showing up soon. The slight hold up with DwD involves the fact that I desperately want to write a certain pairing involving our favorite pervert and a certain Andrew Lloyd Webber song (coughthepointofnoreturncough), but that pairing currently does not exist. Sigh. I will either write it anyway, or do a rather random shtick with...Shippo?  
Anyway, DwD will probably continue for quite a while. Firstly, there's a lot of pairings to run through, secondly i plan on doing some reprisals, thridly I plan on doing some from an outsider's POV, i.e. Grandpa, the girls, etc.

Kikyo took a puff on her cigarette, and blew smoke into Kagome's face.   
Kagome coughed. Kikyo, I thought we agreed NOT to try and kill each other for once! We are here to discuss killing Inuyasha since he went and married that Yura bitch!  
Kikyo spat out her cigarette. He did _what_ now!  
Kagome groaned. Didn't you listen to what I told you on the phone? He was all Sorry Kags, but I like them with more clevage.  
That bastard! Kikyo sobbed, randomly bursting into tears. He can hardly say he doesn't like dead chicks now!  
Yeah, he killed Yura in the second volume. Kagome sniffled, joining her.  
Kikyo held her arms out.   
The two sobbed in each others arms.

A/N: lol, next is probably Kikyo/Sango 


	3. Kikyo and Sango

Kikyo was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bo- you get the idea. Doing a conga line with the soul stealers was not as entertaining as it had sounded when a fan suggested the idea. For one thing, the creatures had barely any arms, and arms were nessecary for the conga. The living corpse wondered for the sixth time why the things had their own fanbase.  
While she was wondering, Kikyo nearly tripped over a sobbing woman.  
Do you _mind_? Kikyo said coldly.  
the woman bawled. Kikyo squinted at her. Hold the phone, haven't I seen you someplace before? Oh yes, you're that demon slayer that hangs around the hanyou. Kikyo paused to remember whether this was an I-Hate-The-Hanyou day or a I-Love-You-Inuyasha day. Concluding it was the former, she resumed the conversation. By the way, why are you bawling your eyes out like your true love died?  
B-b-BECAUSE HE DID! Sango wailed. MIROKU WAS TRAGICALLY SUCKED UP INTO HIS WIND TUNNEL!  
Kikyo blinked. Okay...how is this my problem?  
The bastard forgot my cue, so I missed it and didn't go running off after him! OH- TO BE OR NOT TO BE, THAT IS THE QUESTION! WHETHER TO SUFFER THE SLINGS-  
Okay, okay, I get it! Kikyo interjected quickly. If it's any consolation, my ex is a bastard too.  
Sango glomped Kikyo. I LOVE YOU, CLAYPOT!

Notes: Kikyo's soul stealers really do have a fanlisting. Also, the soliloquy from Hamlet comes partially because I very well may have to recite it before the school year is over- seeing as I have been appointed class Hamlet (and it better damn well get me a 95 in English!)


	4. Kagome and shudder Kaede

A/N: All right, this was sitting out for a bit before I started typing. The reason? I was practicing what me and evil dictator have dubbed The Miroku Song in Phantom of the Opera, which I am playing the title role in. Which reminds me, why do I always get all the angsty men? Hamlet, the Phantom...there is something weird going on here...wait, I'm coming up again- okay, I have like five seconds to jabber now, anyway thanks to BakaYasha for this pairing. Song over! This also be a tribute to the insane ramen fics.  
Oh by the way, you know that authoress I'm always pluggin for on my bio, Tarinyo's Forest? Well, er, that's kind of because it's my other account. In other words, I AM Tarinyo's Forest. So when you are done with this please check out my stories over there, but don't bug me about these drabble collections- the whole reason I got this account was to escape persecution by review.

Kaede hobbled outside.   
Kagome turned around from the ramen.   
I have to speak with ye.  
Kagome shrugged. Sure, what is it?  
Ye know. Kaede's eyes got shifty.   
A shiver went down the schoolgirl's spine, but she ignored it. Uh, okay...  
Inuyasha's head popped up. Wait! Where the hell are you going? WHAT ABOUT THE RAMEN!  
Kagome deadpanned him. The ramen isn't going to burn in the next ten minutes, you dolt. Wait.  
Inside the cabin, Kaede slowly crept towards Kagome. Child...ye look so much like Kikyo...so much...we had an intimate relationship, you know...  


A/N: Thank the gods that's over. SO PERVERTED! I swear, this chapter would make Deanna sick- and that's saying something. Next chapter- Sango and Kagome Part 2! Because we couldn't leave without finding out about the baby, no we couldn't... 


	5. Kagura and Kagome

A/N: I return...with exactly 100 words! Yay! The girls cooperate better than the boys, it seems. A little 4th wall breaking, some gags at Naraku's expense, and I think I'll write a whole fanfic about why Naraku/Kagome is wrong. A oneshot, obviously. Might post my 'Kagome goes insane' thing too...I dunno. No time for review responses, but you're all lovely anyway. Still not over. Still wrestling with next Drabbles with Demons thingy. Bleehhhh...I'm now a RPer on Gaia Online. Let me know if anyone here's registered there...I'm Aya Sakashi. 

Kagura glanced back at the passenger on her feather. Man, I just don't get these fanfic plots. the wind witch muttered. For whatever reason, Naraku had hired her to kidnap the hanyou's wench. Kagura suspected it had to do with his hair- although she could be wrong.  
Kagome glared defiantly at Kagura from her position with her wrists and ankles bound, not to mention a gag. Ooomf oomf! Iioumhp umhp oof-  
Kagura rolled her eyes. Stop it. I can't understand a thing you're saying. She glanced back at the priestess again. Hmm...you're kinda cute.  
Kagome's eyes widened in horror.


	6. Rin and Kagome

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. But look- exactly 100 words! I was inspired when I actually came across a fanfiction with this pairing. Shudder with me, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kama Sutra, or Inuyasha, or Lolita. Heck, I've only read/watched one of them, and I think you can guess which one. (hurts the idiot who shouted 'Kama Sutra!') 

Kagome stared at the little girl.  
Rin blinked at Kagome.  
ìThereís got to be a law against this,î The schoolgirl stated flatly.  
Rin blinked at her again, and adjusted her Lolita outfit. ìSesshoumaru-sama said he thought Rin would like it.î  
Kagome blinked again. _I must have misunderstood that.  
_The child held up a worn copy of the Kama Sutra with an adorable pout. ìBut Rin doesnít understand anything!î  
ìOh...good?î Kagome volunteered weakly.  
There was a pause.  
ìWill Kagome-sama explain-î  
ìHell, no.î  
ìBut Rin still doesnít understand what an orgasm is!î the little girl wailed.  
ìIt doesnít matter!î Kagome squeaked.


End file.
